Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 133
"A Father's Finale", known as "A Dazzling Entertainment Show" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on November 27, 2016 and in Canada on March 9, 2018. Nicktoons aired on September 1, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on Decemebr 5, 2017. Featured Duel: Yusho Sakaki vs. Yuri Turn 2: Yusho The effect of "Clairvoyance" continues, so Yusho draws two cards as his guess was correct and "Super Polymerization" returns to Yuri's Deck. Yusho Sets a card. Turn 3: Yuri Yuri Normal Summons "Predaplant Lilizard" (1200/1200). He then activates "Rapid Seed Fire". Yuri activates its effect, sending a Level 4 or lower "Predaplant" monster from his Deck to the Graveyard to decrease the ATK of all monsters his opponent controls by 600 and inflict 300 damage to his opponent. He sends "Predaplant Cordyceps", but Yusho activates the effect of "Performapal Sky Magician" as his opponent would activate a Spell/Trap Card, returning a Continuous Spell Card he controls to his hand and activating a different one. Yusho returns "Magician's Left Hand" to activate "Magician's Right Hand" ("Sky Magician": 3100 → 3400 ATK), which lets him negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it. As "Rapid Seed Fire" was destroyed, Yuri activates its effect, which lets him destroy cards Yusho controls up to the number of "Predaplant" monsters he controls. He tries to destroy "Magician's Right Hand" and "Sky Magician", but Yusho activates "Performapal Sky Ring". While "Sky Ring" is active, cards Yusho controls cannot be destroyed while he controls a face-up Spellcaster-Type "Performapal" monster. Yuri activates "Ivy Bind Castle". While Yuri controls "Ivy Bind Castle", the effects of all cards Yusho controls will be negated and his monsters cannot attack. Turn 4: Yusho The effect of "Ivy Bind Castle" inflicts 800 damage to Yusho for each monster Yusho controls. (Yusho 4000 → 3200). Yusho returns "Sky Magician" to his hand to Special Summon "Performapal Sky Pupil" (800/800) via its own effect. As "Sky Magician" left the field, Yusho activates its effect, which lets him destroy a Spell Card on the field. Yusho destroys "Ivy Bind Castle". Yusho activates "Magician's Restage", allowing him to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Spellcaster-Type monster from his Graveyard if he controls only one Spellcaster-Type monster. Yusho Special Summons "Performapal Revue Dancer". "Revue Dancer" can be treated as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a "Performapal" monster, so Yusho Tributes it to Tribute Summon "Sky Magician" (2500/2000). Yusho activates "Magician's Left Hand", and the effect of "Sky Magician" activates (ATK 2500 → 2800). "Sky Magician" attacks "Lilyzard" (Yuri: 3100 → 1500). "Sky Pupil" attacks "Cephalotusnail". As Yusho controls "Sky Magician", the effect of "Sky Pupil" doubles its ATK ("Sky Pupil" 800 → 1600), and negates the effect of the monster it battles during damage calculation. (Yuri: 1500 → 1200). Yusho sets a card. Turn 5: Yuri Yuri draws "Ultra Polymerization". He activates the effect of "Cordyceps" by banishing itself from Yuri's Graveyard to Special Summon two Level 4 or lower "Predaplant" monsters from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Cephalotusnail" (1300/1200) and "Lilizard" (1200/1200). The effect of "Lilyzard" activates as it was Special Summoned from the Graveyard, letting Yuri draw a card. Yuri activates "Ultra Polymerization", paying 1000 LP (Yuri: 1200 → 200) to Fusion Summon a monster using monsters he controls. Yuri fuses "Cephalotusnail" and "Lilizard" to Fusion Summon "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" in Attack Position (2800/2000). The other effect of "Ultra Polymerization" Special Summons both of the Fusion Materials used for the Fusion Summon in Attack Position, and reduces their ATK to 0. Yuri can then choose whether to use one of those monsters as a Tuner, or make both of them Level 4. Yuri chooses to make "Lilizard" a Tuner monster. The effect of "Lilyzard" activates as it was Special Summoned from the Graveyard, letting Yuri draw a card. He draws "Destruction Flower". Yuri tunes the Level 4 "Cephalotusnail" with the Level 3 "Lilyzard" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yusho activates "Sky Illusion", making all his Spellcaster-Type monsters unable to be destroyed by battle or card effects and "Sky Magician" the only monster that can be targeted for an attack this turn. Yuri sends Yusho's "Magician's Right Hand" and "Magician's Left Hand" to the Graveyard in order to activate "Destruction Fruit" and "Destruction Flower". Yuri activates the effect of "Starving Venom", which lets him negate the effects of a monster his opponent controls and have "Starving Venom" gain the same effects. Yuri chains the effect of "Clear Wing" as a Level 5 or higher monster activated its effect, negating that monster's effect, destroying it, and "Clear Wing" gaining ATK equal to that monster's ATK. "Starving Venom" is destroyed ("Clear Wing" 2500 → 5300). Yuri activates the effect of "Destruction Fruit" as his monster is destroyed by a card effect and sent to Graveyard. Yuri reduces the ATK of a monster he controls with 3000 or more ATK by 3000 and Special Summon the destroyed monster. He reduces the ATK of "Clear Wing" ("Clear Wing" 5300 → 2300) and Special Summons "Starving Venom" in Attack Position. The effect of "Destruction Flower" activates as a monster(s) is Special Summoned. Yuri inflict damage to Yusho equal to the difference between the original ATK and current ATK of a monster with less ATK than its original ATK and decrease the ATK of a monster Yusho controls by that amount. Yusho targets "Clear Wing" and "Sky Magician". (Yusho 3200 → 3000, "Sky Magician" 2800 → 2600). At this point, the Duel became a loop where Yuri used the effect of his "Starving Venom", "Clear Wing", "Destruction Fruit", and "Destruction Flower" to keep damaging Yusho, with each loop causing "Clear Wing" to lose 200 ATK, thus adding 200 more damage to the current value. Yuri repeats this loop 4 more times (Yusho 3000 → 2600 → 2000 → 1200 → 200) ("Sky Magician" 2600 → 2200 → 1600 → 800 → 0). "Starving Venom" attacks "Sky Magician" (Yusho 200 → 0). Mistakes *In the dub at one point Yusho called Rapid Seed Fire a Trap Card while it is actually a Spell Card. *In the dub at one point, Declan referred Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages